Where is the love? a story about TasukiSabrina
by Star Skye
Summary: Well this story also has swearing in it and a mention of making out but nothing happens just kissing. Tasuki decides to leave Sabrina for university but some back when he is done, But Sabrina gets pregnant with his baby what will a


Where is the love?  
  
"Shit.." Sabrina said as she fell on the floor. Tasuki came over and looked at her knee. He wiped the blood away with his shirt and then tore that part off and wrapped it around her knee. "You know Tasuki. we aren't in the olden days anymore, it's called a band- aid!" Sabrina shouted. "Oh yeah." Sabrina then started to laugh a little. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Tasuki asked. "Just a little." Sabrina said while laughing. Tasuki had a mad look on his face but Sabrina ignored it. "blood tastes nasty." Sabrina aid while licking some blood off her finger. Tasuki examined the blood. He stared hard at it and then licked some of it himself. "get away from me." Sabrina said as she moved her finger from him. "Your blood.it's sweeter then other peoples." Tasuki said. "You are such a weird child." Sabrina said while sucking all the blood out of her finger. "Come on.." Tasuki said as he helped Sabrina up. Sabrina was limping a bit so Tasuki walked a bit slower. Hesitantly he held Sabrina's hand. Sabrina looked at her hand a while and then looked at Tasuki who was avoiding eye contact at her. Sabrina leaned against Tasuki and he blushed a little. Tasuki saw Inuyasha walking down the street with Kagomai. Tasuki quickly let og of Sabrina's hand and pushed her aside making her fall down. "Ow.Tasuki-chan!" Sabrina whined. "oh.I'm sorry." He said Kagomai stopped. "Hi Tasuki and Sabrina chan. How ya doing?"  
  
"So you finally let Inu out into the world." Tasuki said. "Yeah.. Let's go Kagomai." Inu said. "Hey..don't rush me." she said as she was Talking to Sabrina. She dragged Sabrina away and started talking to her. Tasuki and Inu were left together.  
  
"Are you steady with Kagomai?" Tasuki asked out of nowhere. Inu blushed. "Ummm yeah sorta.no.um well.yes." Kagomai's eye twitched. "I hear my name." Kagomai said as she walked towards Inuyasha. "What were you talking about?" "we were talking about if you were going." "SHUDDAP!" Inuyasha screamed. "Well let's go Tasuki." Sabrina said as she grabbed his hand and he started to blush again. "Aww that's soo cute." Kagomai said. "Can we hold hands too?" Kagomai said with a smile. Inuyasha held her hands.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Inuyasha said. "come on we're gonna miss the movie!" Sabrina whined. "Okay let's go." Tasuki didn't let go of Sabrina's hand but instead walked with her to the movies. Tasuki glanced at Sabrina once in a while. Tasuki was deeply thinking that he almost missed the theatres. "Tasuki.what are you thinking about?" Sabrina asked him. "Nothing much." He said as he paid for a ticket and walked into the theatre. They bought their popcorn and drinks and sat at the very back of the theatre. "Sabrina do you mind if I?." Tasuki paused. "never mind."  
  
"It's alright just say it." "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Sabrina smiled. "Why are you suddenly getting shy, you used to kiss me anytime you wanted." she said. "Shutup." he said under his breath and kissed Sabrina. She got drawn into the kiss it was possibly the longest kiss Sabrina had with Tasuki. He pulled her against his chest. "Tasuki." Sabrina said while kissing him. Tasuki ignored her. People began to watch but Tasuki didn't care. He let go of her lips. Sabrina was practically speechless. "hubbada.." She said while trying to speak. Tasuki turned away from Sabrina and acted like the kiss never happened. His face was hot and he was shaking. "T..t..tasuki, what was that about?" Sabrina asked. "Umm.." Tasuki paused a bit. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Sabrina said in a loud enough voice. "I'm.I'm going back to Japan." Tasuki said with a sigh. "Why?" she said in a worried voice. "Because.my parent's they want me to study in Japan." "ohh." Sabrina said in a sad voice. "when are you leaving?" She said with a hurt voice. "in 3 days." "Why couldn't you tell me before?" "Maybe we shouldn't of gotten married." Tauski said. "Maybe we shouldn't of." Sabrina got up and walked out of the theatre with tears in her eyes. She was walking down the street and Tasuki ran after her. "Sabrina!" Tasuki shouted. "Sabrina!?" Some other people shouted. "Oh no!" Sabrina put on her glasses and started to run. "Stupid people, recognized me." "OH can I have your Autograph!" People shouted, Sabrina was surrounded. Tasuki was among the crowd. "We saw you crying Mrs. Juno why is that?" "I'm on my day off no interviews. You are invading my space get out of my way or you'll all be sued. Sabrina ran and Tasuki tried to rush through the crowd. "MR JUNO!" a reporter called. "Why was Mrs. Morris crying? Are you responsible for this?" "Get out of my way!" Tasuki pushed the reporter aside and heard his camera go crashing to the floor. Tasuki ran after Sabrina and couldn't find her. Tasuki was walking down the lonely street surrounded by love sick girls and reporters. Tasuki was sitting down on a step and he saw Sabrina come up to him and sat beside him. "I just don't understand, why don't you say no to your parents?" She asked.  
  
"It'll be better for me." "But you're not thinking about me!" Sabrina said. "Sabrina. you've got something with your life, and I have nothing, I'll come back when I make something of myself." "It's not fair Tasuki! I never break promises, and you. well you always do! You know I'm now learning not to trust you. you'll probably never come back!" She said. Tasuki grabbed Sabrina's hands. "I will come back I promise he said as he saw tears rolling down her face. Tasuki dove in for a kiss. The press was catching everything from a far away distance. Tasuki let go. "your kisses they mean nothing to me now." Sabrina said as she threw her ring at Tasuki. "I don't want to be married to you anymore." Sabrina said simply. "OH THIS IS FRESH!" The reporter said. "The cost is clear." Tasuki said with a smile. "Now we can spend all the time we want without those stupid reporters following us." Sabrina said. "But you know I'm still going to Japan." "I know, I'm not gonna be selfish and not let you pursue your dreams, just as long as you come back." "I'm already done a year and during the summer I'll come to you okay?" Tasuki said. Sabrina hugged him and they walked to his Lamborghini. (you notice how he keeps changing cars?) 


End file.
